


Opportunity

by Cranksta



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Nines, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bacground Hank/Connor, Drunken sex, Gavin has bad luck with alphas and gets injured often, M/M, Mentions of past dub con, Nines first rut, Nines is technically a virgin but also not, Omega Connor, Omega Gavin, RK900 referred to as Nines, alpha Hank, connor and nines learn from each other and share a lot of personal information
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-07-05 17:33:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15868419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cranksta/pseuds/Cranksta
Summary: Gavin has been taking temporary heat partners every cycle since he was 19. He's used to the kind of alphas his attitude attracts and doesn't care about any of it. It's all the same to him.However, Nines does. He's seen Gavin come back injured one too many times and when a chance is finally open to him to keep it from happening again, he takes it.If Nines has been yearning for a chance for other reasons- Gavin doesn't have to know.Basically I don't see enough needy omega Gavin porn and I decided to write it myself. These two assholes need each other and I will enable them in any form I can find.





	1. Want

Gavin was fucking uncomfortable.

 

He grit his teeth against another wave of cramps and nausea, breathing in sharply through his nose and working to control the roil in his gut. The hours before a heat were always fucking miserable and he wanted nothing more than to be in his own bed taking a handful of the pre-heat medication _that he’d stupidly left on his goddamn kitchen counter._

 

He should’ve stayed home and dealt with this in privacy, but he had shit to finish at work and was intent to complete it before taking his week-long leave. Asshole he may be, he never left work undone if he could help it. He didn’t get where he is by slacking. Just a couple of reports, some files to organize and send off and he’d be free to go home and be miserable there.

 

He thought he had a day or two left, but -as the swift kick in his gut reminded him- he miscalculated. Being a middle-age omega did that to you. Made shit that’s been running like clockwork since you were fucking fifteen go AWOL. He couldn’t help the way his leg jerked at another cramp, making him hiss between his teeth and close his eyes.

 

Fucking miserable.

 

He was distantly aware of a voice calling his name, his lips curling into a snarl as it cut into his pain-management. There was a growl rising in his throat and the fucker didn’t take a hint, more muffled sounds piercing his mind.

 

“-ective Reed. Can you hear me?”

 

He finally opened his eyes, snapping at the asshole who was annoying him.

 

_“What?”_

 

Nines was peering over their desk partition, fully turned towards him and focused intently. Scanning. Analysing. Whatever it is that investigative droids did when sizing up the world around them.

 

Nines LED was spinning yellow, clearly focused as a subtle furrow of his brows betrayed underlying frustration.

 

“You appear to be in distress, Detective.”

 

He rolled his eyes.

 

“No shit. You bother me just to state the obvious?”

 

Nines’ light turned red a brief moment before continuing to spin yellow.

 

“Is there anything I can do to assist you?”

 

Gavin laughed sharply, cutting it short when it caused a spasm in his lower back.

 

“I just need to fucking go home. Can’t until I sign this and I need to go get some shit from the evidence locker before I can. Been trying to get up for the past twenty minutes.”

 

Nines’ head tilted.

 

“I can fetch the evidence for you. What do you need?”

 

Gavin narrowed his eyes. Nines was never this helpful, at least not without some snark thrown in to balance it out. He’d spent the last eight fucking months with the android ever since Connor brought him out from whatever CyberLife storage closet he came from and Fowler gave them the idiotic title of _partners_.

 

Nines was never just _helpful._ He’s pretty sure it was against the bastard’s base programming or whatever the fuck ruled him now. Connor had said that unlike himself, Nines was created deviant. How that translated into him being the most stuck-up asshole he’s ever met he had no clue. The fucker almost never did anything outside of his main objective.

 

However, if it meant getting home earlier, he’d take the offer of help no matter how unusual.

 

“A31 and B54. I just need to verify that the intake matches.”

 

Nines nodded, LED turning blue as he got up and walked swiftly down the hall to the locker.

 

He shook his head, catching Connor peering at him with wide eyes across the room.

 

He grimaced for good measure, expressing his displeasure at being examined by yet another android while he was just trying to get things done _so he could go home, take some pills and make a few calls._

 

Connor tilted his head- a near identical thing between him and Nines. It was disturbing. He had a sympathetic look on his face and Gavin is reminded that Connor was designed as an omega. Perhaps Connor had some inkling as to what he was going through- as artificial as the process may be.

 

His expression softened a little. Only a little though. Prick could probably just jump into a synthetic heat without all of this stupid body prep that organic folk like himself had to go through.

 

Fucking androids.

 

Gavin mumbles a thanks as two packages are placed on his desk, Nines responding courteously and returning to his desk.

 

Thankfully, Nines remained quiet and out of his way for the next two hours while he finished his work. The cramps in his abdomen were smoothing out some and he knew he’d be dropping into a full heat before very long. The ache was still there and he needed a goddamn shower. He smelled like pre-heat and stress and pain and it was disgusting. It hung in his nose like acid, making him ill.

 

Nines looked up sharply at him when he stretched and finally clocked out. Grabbing his jacket stiffly, he turned and headed to the door without saying anything. Nines would go home whenever the fuck he wanted to, if he did at all.

 

Fuck did Nines even have a place? Or did he just set up in the department somewhere?

 

Whatever. It’s not his responsibility.

 

He growled as a firm hand gripped his shoulder just as he got to the private employee parking lot. The hand squeezed softly, Nines moving into view despite the obvious threat.

 

Nines was stiff, but his face betrayed a concern that looked awkward on his usually non-expressive features. It’s not like Nines was completely expressionless, but his range was far smaller than that of Connor’s. Whether that was due to personality or ability he never bothered to ask- it didn’t matter to him one way or another.

 

“The fuck do you want?”

 

Nines light was spinning yellow-red-yellow as he was apparently processing something a little harder than usual. It made him raise a brow, having never seen Nines have difficulty with processing anything unless it had to do with _deviancy._ Or more specifically, his own deviancy.

 

Nines seemed at a loss for words and that made Gavin pause, crossing his arms.

 

It wasn’t until he saw Nines take a deep breath- the action causing a flutter of color in his LED- that he realized what was going on.

 

“What? Never scented an omega in heat before?”

 

Nines head snapped back, eyes wide for a moment before he squeezed the hand that was still _on his fucking shoulder_ and shook his head.

 

“I have, but it’s never been like this. You smell… ill. Is everything alright?”

 

Right. Investigative unit. Also coincidentally the fucker was designed as a goddamn alpha. A one-two punch for the android’s systems he’s sure.

 

Gavin scoffs, shrugging off Nines’ grip and turning to walk to his car.

 

“Nothing a good fuck can’t fix so there. Curiosity sated. I’m going home.”

 

Gavin stopped suddenly as Nines ran around in front of him, blocking his path.

 

“What the fu-”

 

“Wait, Detective. Please listen. I’m… concerned about your wellness.”

 

Gavin stared the android down, taking in his perfectly styled hair and his goddamn tight turtleneck and fucking well-fitted slacks and shiny shoes.

 

Fucking perfect plastic prick. _Concerned._ His android partner was _concerned._

 

He didn’t bother responding, just barreling past him and moving to pull his keys from his pocket, getting them into the door before _that fucking hand_ slammed down on the frame of his driverside door.

 

“Please, Detec-”

 

He spun around, pushing the bastard back a step. He couldn’t deal with this right now. He just needed to get in his car, go home, and call up some of his past heat partners to see if he could get some help or if he’d be left to his own devices again. He needed his pills. He needed a fucking shower. Nines was just being a nosy prick and delaying him.

 

Nines LED spun a solid red for a few moments before spooling down to a constant yellow as he tugged his shirt carefully back into place.

 

“What? What do you want so fucking badly?”

 

Nines looked up at him, silver-blue eyes focused intently once more before speaking.

 

“The last time you came back from heat leave, you were injured. Your wrists- it appeared difficult to type and handle your weapon. You nearly dropped it while we were on a case.”

 

Gavin scoffs.

 

“Heats are messy, shit happ-”

 

“The time before that, you had a cut on your cheek and partially healed bruise. The blood vessels in your left eye were broken.”

 

Gavin jerked back, biting his lip and examining the expressions of the android in front of him very carefully before slipping into his usual demeanor and pressing his hands into his pockets, straightening his posture.

 

“So what? I’m into some kinky shi-”

 

“And the time before that, you had difficulty speaking due to trauma on your throat. It was winter, so you kept it covered with a turtleneck and scarf, but I expect there was a bruise the size of a hand underneath if one had been able to look.”

 

Gavin’s eyes widened, stepping back. Nines had never brought any of this up to him at the time- he’d figured he didn’t notice. No-body has ever bothered _noticing_ before.

 

Nines stepped forward, keeping the space between them limited.

 

“I am concerned that you will come back injured once again.”

 

Nines looked so fucking _sincere_ and it hurt. Guilt shot through him along with whatever was left of his shame before that eternal fountain of anger welled up once more. Why did the android think it was his place to judge and interfere with Gavin’s life?

 

Yeah he had a terrible choice in partners. He didn’t get much choice being the asshole he was. No one would put up with his shit unless they got something out of it. He didn’t mind pain. Long-term damage, yes, but pain was something familiar and exciting when used right.

 

However, none of his heat partners knew how to use it right and just took it as an open pass to do what they wanted. He wouldn’t complain- it was better than being alone.

 

“And what the fuck does it matter to you? What I do on my own fucking time is my business.”

 

Nines jerked back, a distinct red-red-red on his temple.

 

“I do not wish to see you injured again, Gavin.”

 

Gavin sneered, stepping into Nines personal space- if he even had one.

 

“And what do you suggest I do then, huh? You’re gonna take care of me, is that it? Are you even equipped to handle this shit?”

 

Nines never broke eye contact with him, maintaining the tension between them.

 

“I am far more _equipped_ than any of the unsuitable alphas you usually take, Gavin.”

 

The words were spoken lowly, quietly. Like a promise and a challenge all at once. This close, Gavin can scent the synthetic hormones on Nines’ skin. It carried none of the emotional hints that would be present on a human alpha, but surprisingly it thrilled him all the same.

 

Or maybe that’s just the way Nines was leaned over him, voice vibrating low in his chest.

 

“Unsuitable? They do the work just fine.”

 

Nines pushes him further back, pressing him into the car door and meeting his challenge. Gavin doesn’t bend, remaining just as stubborn as he always has been.

 

“You don’t need them.”

 

“I don’t really have the choice of being picky, asshole. I’m 38, scarred up, and -as you always like pointing out- I have an attitude problem. I take what I can get.”

 

The mood shifts and Nines’ hands leave the metal of the car, dragging down his sides and resting lightly on his hips, rubbing circles with his fingertips in the tender flesh of his lower back. Tenderly, carefully. Almost hesitant. Definitely uncertain.

 

“Then take _me_.”

 

It’s spoken so quietly and Gavin can’t think. Not with the way Nines’ thumbs are pressing into the front of his hips- soothing the pain of his abdomen at the source while his fingers dig into his back and leave him breathing heavy, letting his head fall with a thunk against the car behind him.

 

Nines’ hands are warm. Very warm. And very talented. Gavin closes his eyes and lets the relief wash over him. Would it be so bad to take Nines home? He’d never actually had anything against the guy- he was just an asshole and liked to press the fucker’s buttons. It’d save him the hassle of finding a partner on short notice and well… this felt really fucking good. He wanted more.

 

Gavin reached up, gripping the android by his perfect fucking hair and dragged him down, pressing their lips together harshly. The android melted against him, a low purr emanating from somewhere in his chest.

 

Fuck. This was good too. Soft yet firm, a little shy. Nines was careful in his movements, following Gavin’s lead and adapting quickly.

 

Gavin whined when Nines pulled away suddenly.

 

“Wha-”

 

A hand curled in his hair, pulling back and baring his throat as a high whine tore from his lips.

 

“You didn’t say yes, Gavin. I need to hear it.”

 

Gavin stared up into Nines’ eyes, watching as that pure focus he’d seen in the field turned on him. He took a deep breath, shuddering at the appearance of something new in the android’s scent.

 

The scents were clean, pure and distinct. So unlike any alpha he’s ever scented, but recognizable all the same. An alpha on the verge of a rut.

 

He could feel the way Nines’ hands trembled in his hair and on his hip, marvelling at how an android could feel something like that. He didn’t bother wondering if it was real or merely an imitation because in the end it didn’t fucking matter.

 

“Yeah. Yes, alright you prick.”

 

He gasped as Nines leaned down suddenly, pushing his nose underneath the line of his jaw and started mouthing at the sensitive skin there. Tasting, kissing, nipping, Nines didn’t stop until Gavin was moaning into the open air. Eventually pulling back, Gavin watched hazily as Nines ran his tongue over slick lips, no doubt analysing the rest of the pheromones he’d pulled from Gavin’s skin.

 

“I’ll take care of supplies. Do you want me to drive you home?”

 

Gavin took a deep breath, straightening himself as Nines gave him space to breathe and think.

 

He still had to shower, tidy up a bit if he hoped to avoid any comments from the neatfreak in front of him. His mind was hazy but without Nine’s tongue down his throat or stimulating his glands, it was clearing away.

 

“No, I’ll be fine. Just meet me at my place whenever you’re done doing whatever the fuck you need to do.”

 

Nines nodded, leaning down for one more hasty kiss before pulling away entirely.

 

“Then I’ll see you later, Gavin.”

 

Gavin watched as Nines walked back to the precinct, straightening his clothes and carefully finger combing his hair before slipping back inside.

 

He couldn’t help but bark a laugh. If Nines thought that tidying himself up would avoid questions, he’s got another thing coming. By rubbing up against his glands, he’d practically hung a big neon sign on his chest that said one Gavin Reed owned his ass. At least for one season.

 

Gavin let himself into his car, pulling the door shut and leaning against the seat in the quiet.

 

He hadn’t felt excited like this in ages. Since he was some dumbass kid in college that would spend empty evenings in the local underground fight club and fuck whoever caught his eye.

 

Gavin started his car, pulling out of the parking spot and heading home. He probably had about two hours before Nines showed up.

  
For the first time in years, Gavin felt _alive._


	2. Need

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for following this! I hope this chapter makes up for the wait!

Freshly showered and draped in his softest (also coincidentally the most ratty) tee and a clean pair of sweats, Gavin paced restlessly in his living room.

****

He’s fed the cat. Eaten. Taken his meds. Tidied up his place into something that he doesn’t feel embarrassed to share. Compulsively checked his phone several times having only found one very ominous message from Hank that read simply, “I hope you know what you’re doing, Reed.”

****

Whatever the fuck  _ that _ meant.

****

He tousled his slightly damp, messy hair again nervously. Nines would be here any fucking minute and he had no clue what to do. His stomach still roiled, but not nearly with the same intensity as earlier- far less  _ heat  _ and far more  _ nerves. _

****

Since when the fuck did he get nervous about bringing an alpha home to ride his heat out on?

****

It’s something he’s been doing regularly for two fucking decades. Nines wasn’t any different, he’d just have to see the prick after this was all said and done.

****

And fuck, that was something he didn’t think about. What would Nines think of him after all of this? Would he talk about it to other people- brag about getting the office asshole on his knot and moaning like a bitch?

****

Somehow he doubted that Nines would do that to him, even if it is something he’s had happen before. A few times. It’s why he generally had a rule against fucking his coworkers. It kept his life clean outside of whatever the stupid shithead alpha did to him during the heat.

****

Fuck he needed a smoke, but with his heightened senses he couldn’t even handle the vapor of his e-cig at the moment. Drinking wouldn’t help either- it’d just dull his mind. Which normally he was down for- but not when he was about to get fucked for a week straight.

****

Suppressants? Yeah he’s thought of them. Been on them a couple of times too, but ended up hating the way they made him feel. They dulled everything about being an omega, not just the heats- and he happened to like certain benefits that came from what he was. Better sense of smell, an almost sixth sense of danger. It’s kept him alive.

****

Even if it did come with certain downsides.

****

There was a sharp knock at his door, jolting him out of his thoughts and forcing a shiver down his spine that felt like ice water.

****

“Fuck.”

****

He really was going to let a synthetic alpha help him out this time.

****

He peeked out of the peephole on his door, frowning before yanking it open.

****

“What the fuck?”

****

Nines stood in his doorway in a grey sweatshirt and jeans, holding what appeared to be a large laundry basket full of  _ something. _

****

Nines tilted his head, noticing his line of sight.

****

“I have brought some supplies. May I come in?”

****

Gavin ran his fingers through his hair, shaking his head.

****

“Yeah, sure.”

****

_ What the fuck. _

****

Gavin watched as Nines entered his apartment, unable to resist sampling the strangely clear scent that seemed to follow the alpha- pheromones made to imitate and yet still somehow set him at ease like the real thing. The scent of rut was stronger than earlier and Gavin bit his lip, eyes tracking down the alpha’s back and settling on his slim hips.

****

Nines seemed to scan the apartment before turning back to him, startling him out of his fixation.

****

“Where is your bedroom?”

****

Gavin sputtered a laugh, gripping the back of his neck.

****

“I’m not in full heat yet, asshole. Gonna need a bit of time.”

****

Usually he didn’t bring an alpha home until he was good and ready for it, having one in his space during his pre-heat was a new one for him. Couldn’t blame the alpha for being eager though.

****

Nines furrowed his brows, glancing down at his  _ basket. _

****

“I noticed, I was merely looking for a place to put my things.”

****

_ Oh. _ Alright.

****

“Uh, the back and to the left. Door’s cracked.”

****

Nines nodded, turning and moving quietly down the hallway.

****

Gavin leaned against the back of his couch, rubbing at the soft fabric of his sweats. He was nervous. Why the fuck was he nervous?

****

He waited for Nines to come back out, but after a handful of minutes, he finally got up to check on where the asshole was hiding.

****

Pushing his door open, he finally spotted the alpha curled up on his bed- or rather what used to be his bed.

****

“What the fuck?”

****

He’d made it nicely before the dumb fuck synth decided to come in and fuck it all up.  _ Half of that bedding isn’t even his, where the fuck- _ __   
__   
“Nests are important to a satisfying heat, I’ve brought some of my own things to include. If you do not find it appealing, I can dismantle it.”

****

Gavin blinked a few times, mouth ajar as he tried to shape the words that were battling on his tongue. The way Nines looked up at him though -like a kicked fucking puppy- made him shut his mouth with a clack of teeth.

****

He looked over the pile of bedding and muses over the last time he saw an alpha actually build a nest for him. Maybe once? Twice? Fuck it was a long time ago.

****

“Nah, it’s fine. You can leave it.”

****

Nines smiled -in his own way- as he pushed himself upright and off the bed, approaching Gavin.

****

The alpha seemed shy as he reached out, unsure where to touch. Gavin watched him struggle with increasing levels of amusement until the android finally figured it out, running a thumb along the corner of his jaw. Compared to the scene against his car earlier, Nines was practically  _ meek. _

****

“Have you eaten?”

****

Gavin hummed, tilting his head to take the alpha’s thumb in his mouth and lap at the tip.

****

He nodded, glancing up at Nines as his lips parted slightly. He was being a tease he knew, but pushing limits is what he did best. Nines was clearly uncertain of his place here and as fucking  _ odd _ as that was, he’d do what was needed to get his mind back to that place he’d gotten a peek at earlier.

****

“What are your limits?”

****

That gets him, his eyes narrowing before pulling off Nines’ thumb.

****

“You’re kidding, right?”

****

Nines LED cycles yellow, tilting his head and looking completely sincere.

****

“Although I have a wealth of knowledge at my fingertips, this process is… new to me. I’d like to avoid harming you and discussion of your wants and boundaries are the best way to accomplish that.”

****

Three things hit him at once.

****

  1. Nines thought he had boundaries like someone who _hadn’t_ been taking random alphas left and right for two decades.
  2. Nines gave enough of a shit to want to avoid a repeat of any bad experiences he’s had in the past.
  3. -



****

“You’re a fucking  _ virgin _ ?”

****

Nines pulls away, tugging at the sleeves of his hoodie and standing straight.

****

“As I explained, I have plenty of research available to me, but my more practical experiences are lacking. I am more than happy to learn in order to compensate for it.”

****

Gavin scoffed.

****

“You mean to tell me that no-one has dragged your plastic ass into bed yet?”

****

Fucking impossible, he’s seen the looks that Nines gets when they’re in public. Like he’s catnip or someshit.

****

“There have been… offers, but I felt no need to take the opportunities.”

****

Gavin narrows his eyes, shoving his hands into his hoodie pockets. 

****

“So what, you saw me and thought _ ‘Ah yeah, that’s the one I’ll stick my dick in.’ _ ?”

****

Gavin’s brain fuzzed out as Nines did something he’s never seen before this moment. Something he’s been sure the asshole was completely incapable of.

****

Nines fucking  _ laughed. _

****

It wasn’t full bodied or sharp or even all that loud, but Nines was definitely laughing.

****

Frozen in space, Gavin hardly reacted as Nines reached forward, grabbing his collar and stepping closer.

****

“Something like that.”

****

Suddenly lips are on his and Gavin groans, reaching up to grip at Nines’ shoulders and hair, pulling him in. This is what he’s been waiting for- the  _ hunger _ he’d tasted on Nines earlier.

****

The scent of rut filled his nose again and Gavin broke away for a moment, panting.

****

“How the fuck are you doing that?”

****

Nines looked at him silently, Gavin noticing the faint hint of blue tracing the bridge of his cheeks.

****

“I don’t unders-”

****

“The rut-scent, asshole. You’re clearly not actually in rut, but it smells like you’re about to hit your fucking peak.”

****

Nines’ smile turned sharkish, sending a shiver down Gavin’s spine and coiling in the pit of his stomach.

****

“I can assure you, Gavin. What you are smelling is real, my body is responding to yours based on certain protocols that make it easier to match a human’s needs.”

****

Fucking CyberLife.

****

“So what, you’re gonna stay like this until it’s all over with is that right?”

****

Nines leaned down, mouthing at his jawline like earlier, though far less restrained as he licked and nipped along his throat sending little sparks of sensation through his core.

****

“I will be in rut until your needs are met, Gavin.”

****

He let out a shameless groan at the thought of that. His heats were notorious of being a day or two longer than most of his partners could match. The alpha would leave having got theirs and he’d be left to his own devices. He’d just manage until it was over, but this time he didn’t have to. Nines would be there as long as it took.

****

“Fuck. They just had to make you perfect, didn’t they?”

****

Nines chuckled lowly, swirling his tongue over Gavin’s pulse point.

****

“I like to think so.”

****

Gavin tilted his head back, gasping.

****

“Cocky prick.”

****

A sharp nip of teeth at his shoulder and Nines straightened, pulling Gavin back towards the bed- towards the nest he’d created.

****

He couldn’t lie- the thing looked soft and inviting as all fuck.

****

He groaned softly as he climbed in to follow Nines, unable to resist the urge to flop down in the middle of the thing.

****

“Where did you learn all this?”

****

Nines curled up next to him, running a hand firmly down his spine encouraging him to arch and seek out the warm touch.

****

“Connor shared it with me. He is rather fond of Lieutenant Anderson’s nest-building methods.”

****

That got him to sit up abruptly.

****

“You mean to fuckin’ tell me that you’ve copied  _ Hank’s _ nest?”

****

Nines looked at him curiously, tilting his head and stilling the hand on Gavin’s back.

****

“Would it bother you if I did?”

****

Gavin grit his teeth.

****

“ _ Yeah _ it would, you idiot. I’m not gonna spend my fucking heat in  _ Hank’s _ nest.”

****

Nines smirked then, gripping the front of Gavin’s hoodie and pulling him back down to receive a new flurry of toothy kisses along his neck.

****

“I guess it’s a good thing that this is my own rendition then. I’ve included some of my own bedding and omitted extra blankets. Lieutenant Anderson’s nests are entirely too soft.”

****

Gavin sputtered indignantly, clawing at the chest of the synthetic alpha leaning over him.

****

“You fuckin’ asshole! You really had me thinki-”

****

His next words were muffled by Nines slender fucking hand covering his mouth, thumb pressing into the meat of his cheek and turning his head to allow more space for the alpha to nip.

****

“There. You are far more pleasant when you are quiet.”

****

Gavin glared at him out of the corner of his eyes only getting that stupid pleased rumble in return. Nines slowly dragged his hand off his mouth, trailing it down his chest, finally settling on his hip and pulling him tight against the alpha’s body.

****

The android’s mouth didn’t stop moving, leaving the juncture of his shoulders to his jaw to his lips and focusing there. That crisp, alpha scent filled his nose once more pulling a groan from his throat. Like granny smith apples and rainfall- lacking of the heavy musk that would accompany a human alpha, but now that Gavin thought of it- maybe that was just a feature of the aggressive type he’d been taking home. Fuck, he couldn’t tell the difference anymore, it was all the same to him.

****

Maybe Nines did have a point to be worried if he couldn’t even tell the difference between arousal and aggression.

****

Nines pulled away sharply, pale grey-blue eyes focusing on his own.

****

“I’m reading an increased level of distress, are you alright, Gavin?”

****

Gavin floundered for a moment, trying to force the words on his tongue.

****

“Y-yeah. I’m just... can we take this slow? It’s been awhile since-”

****

Since he’s had anything but a quick, dirty fuck with alphas that didn’t see him as anything but an outlet for their desires and fantasies. And he’d just  _ taken _ it because it’d been his only choice. He hated being alone during his heats more than anything- more than being treated like a toy.

****

Nines was offering him another way- the way he’d used to yearn for back when he was younger and less jaded with the world and all the bullshit in it. When had he lost the ability to want more?

****

Probably around the same point he started hating himself for wanting more. If he didn’t want anything then he could never be disappointed.

****

Right?

****

Nines was still waiting patiently, thumb rubbing soft circles into the dip of his hips.

****

“Just… don’t let me fuck this up.”

****

He didn’t know what  _ this _ was, but he was unwilling to let it go now that he’d had a taste.

****

Nines’ brows furrowed slightly, LED spinning yellow for a few seconds before speaking.

****

“There is very little you can do to make me leave, Gavin.”

****

It took a moment for him to understand the meaning of those words- realizing how earnestly Nines meant them. It ached in a way he couldn’t comprehend.

****

“Yeah. Yeah okay. Just- let me touch you? Can I do that?”

****

He needed to. Needed to give Nines something in return for all of this. For giving a shit about someone who’d treated him and others like him like crap for so long. Fuck, he couldn’t stand the fact he’d said and done all that shit just under a year ago. He couldn’t imagine doing that to Nines -or Connor for that matter- now.

****

Nines smiled, sitting upright to hook his fingers underneath his grey DPD issued hoodie and tee and yank it up over his head. He tossed the clothing over the edge of the bed before laying back down next to him, tilting his head in invitation.

****

Gavin doesn’t waste time, sitting up and hooking a leg over the alpha’s slim waist before straddling him. Nines eyes are wide, pupils dilated as Gavin reaches to tentatively run his hands up the bare chest presented to him. 

****

Fuck, Nines was built like a fucking god. Perfect in only the way someone with a pen and a design degree could manage. Lithe musculature and skin that could never be blemished except by the pre-designed amount of beauty marks that dotted his synthetic skin.

****

Everything about Nines was lovingly crafted by someone- now bare only for him.

****

Nines skin was soft and smooth- the muscle giving under his palms as it should- as if it was organic and not merely for aesthetic. The true power of Nines’ form came from the high-polymer blend plastics, hydraulics and carbon fiber frame somewhere underneath. Effortlessly eight times stronger than a human of equal size and Nines was laying here letting Gavin touch like he wasn’t better than all of them.

****

Nines eyes fluttered closed as he kneaded the skin drawn tight over his frame, a soft moan leaving his lips as his thumbs brushed over two pale nipples. Grinning, Gavin repeated the motion, arching the pads of his thumbs up and across synthetic pecs.

****

That’s right. Nines hasn’t had any  _ practical _ experience when it came to sex. Probably had never even touched himself.

****

“Do you know what feels good for you?”

****

Nines’ eyes shot open, hands jumping to Gavin’s hips and squeezing rhythmically, coaxing him to grind lightly against his abdomen.

****

“Y-yes, I have ex-experimented before, but it feels much more intense when you do it.”

****

Gavin laughed.

****

“That's the idea. Just let me know if you want me to stop.”

****

Nines nodded, relaxing back into the blankets and waiting for Gavin's next move.

****

Gavin leaned down for a kiss, gentle as he continued to explore Nines chest. Squeezing and rubbing at his sides to listen to the high electric whine at the back of his throat. He shifted, purposefully dragging the rough texture of his scruff against Nines’ cheek before nipping under his jaw.

****

Nines gasped, hands tightening almost painfully on his hips.

****

Gavin smiled, adjusting his position to rock back on the alphas groin, breath stuttering a bit at the hardness underneath. Nines was pleasantly sized- another thing carefully crafted about him.

****

Nines was whimpering, thrusting up shallowly to press against Gavin's ass- letting loose a shout the moment he felt Gavin's slick through his jeans.

****

Gavin sat back upright, settling his weight on the alpha’s cock and grinding firmly.

****

“You said you've experimented. What did you think about while you touched yourself, Nines?”

****

Nines was squirming, hands kneading desperately. There was a distinct blue flush under the skin of his cheeks and chest- betraying both excitement and embarrassment.

****

“Did you think of me? Is that it?”

****

Nines whined, throwing his head back and shifting to thrust more precisely against the omega.

****

“Y-yes!”

****

Gavin stilled a moment, reaching down to cradle the alpha’s face and turn it to face him. The alpha had fucking  _ masturbated _ to him. His fucking coworker- an  _ android _ \- thought of his dumb ass. Someone who should’ve been last on the radar for a good fuck.

****

“What did you imagine, Nines?”

****

Nines turned his head away, shoving it towards the pillows to hide his expression.

****

“I-I…Please. Just like this.”

****

Gavin smirked, stilling his movements to the confusion of the synthetic alpha below him. Nines clawed, trying to coax him into moving again. The heat was crawling up his spine- the need to fuck and claim and breed. The body below him couldn’t give him everything, but his instincts did not know that.

****

“Show me what you want, Alpha.”

****

Nines moved smoothly, pulling Gavin’s body tight against his and rolling them to lay on top. He could scent the heady wave of arousal falling off the alpha, his body responding quickly- becoming more sensitive to touch. He was sweating, hands shaking as he clawed at the alpha that was pulling at his now-damp hoodie.

****

He sat up, letting the alpha strip him before getting pushed down again roughly, Nines’ lips settling rough and eager on his own. He whined, opening up to the alpha as he probed roughly.

****

Nines didn’t have any taste to him- just more of that pristine scent that drew him in. He yielded to the alpha on top of him, moaning as he felt hands rub across his chest in a perfect mirror of his earlier actions. Soft fingers running along his skin, catching softly on the scars that covered his torso. Hungry, greedy, shameless. Nines took his fill without hesitation.

****

Smirking, he clamped down on Nines bottom lip just to prove a point, the taste of thirium lighting on his tongue as Nines moaned sharply.

****

Nines pulled away, leaning up and wiping the slick blue from his mouth. Pale eyes dilated to a predatory degree and focused solely on him. The heat pooling between his legs intensified, urging him to reach over his head and arch his back, seeking friction on the android’s leg.

****

“C’mon, asshole. Show me what you got.”

****

Nines  _ growled _ , something low and strong that reverberated in his chest.

****

Hands wrapped around his waist, tugging him sharply down the bed as Nines hauled him on top of his thigh. The omega cried out as the meat of the alpha’s thigh ground up into his ass, just teasing the underside of his balls. Intense, but not enough,  _ fuck it wasn’t enough. _

****

“Fuck! Mm- c’mon, c’mon,  _ c’mon. _ ”

****

His body ached, needing so much more than what he was being given. Clawing at the sheets, he grit his teeth and rode the waves of dull pleasure shooting up his spine. He was panting, feverish. A high-pitched whimper escaped his throat as he tried wrapping a leg around Nines’ hips and pulling. The fucker didn’t budge.

****

“Tell me what you want, Gavin.”

****

He whined, shoving his face into the blankets and trying to force the tremble in his legs to stop. The heat was overwhelming him and he could hear his own pulse in his ears.

****

“F-fuck! I-I need- shit I need more. Please, Nines.  _ Please. _ ”

****

The room spun as he was dropped onto the bed, the alpha hooking his fingers into the waistband of his sweats and pulling. Cool air hit the slick on his legs making him shudder as hands dragged down the inside of his thighs. He sighed in relief, spreading his legs to make room for the android to settle between them. Fucking finally, the alpha was finally getting with the damn progra-

****

He shouted as a tongue lapped roughly at the junction of his hip, lips and teeth working at the sensitive skin there. Arching his back and reaching down to wrap his fingers in the alpha’s hair, he squirmed and whimpered. Nines moved constantly, licking and nipping his way through the messy trail of slick on his thighs.

****

He glanced down, barely able to make out the glow of the alpha’s LED- cycling a bright and pulsing yellow. Tasting, analyzing, examining. It shouldn’t be hot, but it was. The android could see right fucking through him and apparently the crazy fuck  _ liked what he saw _ .

****

He lost sight of the alpha’s head as he shifted again, spreading Gavin’s thighs around his shoulders and diving right into the source of his slick. He cried out at the sensation of it- powerful but not forceful. Just enough strength to make him ooze into the blankets in a boneless mass as the android’s tongue slipped into him. Short, firm movements. Prodding, swirling, teasing. It was just enough to make him see stars.

****

He felt a hand swipe up between his cheeks, sliding up his hip and-

****

“FUCK! _ NINES _ !”

****

He writhed in place as the alpha used his own slick to wrap those impossibly long fingers around his cock and  _ pull. _

****

He kicked out involuntarily at the back of the android as the sensation of being eaten out and jerked off collided into full-body pleasure. He wasn’t in control of his body anymore, clawing and pulling at the immovable being between his legs. Screaming, cussing, crying- it was all he could do.

****

A deep growl of satisfaction echoed out from Nines’ throat, causing his tongue to vibrate just enough to make him see white.

****

He’s not sure how long he climaxes, just feels Nines’ hands and mouth on him coaxing and working him through every aftershock that ripped through his body. He’s grasping weakly at the mop of dark brown hair between his legs and barely manages a quiet plea before Nines finally pulls away.

****

His heart is pounding in his head and everything is spinning as he feels movement to his right.

****

Nines. Crawling up to lay next to him, reaching out to rub a hand on his chest, not minding the mess of sweat. Soothing, repetitive, grounding.

****

After a few minutes, he comes back to himself enough to sigh and turn towards the alpha curled around him. Nines’ ghostly eyes are focused on him, LED spinning between shades of yellow and blue as he watches. There’s a slight furrow in his brow, remnants of thirium and his own slick covering the androids lips and jaw.

****

He’s not breathing. Just idling. Watching.

****

There’s a faint expression there- like he’s waiting to be told he did well. Waiting to be praised.

****

Uncoordinated, Gavin reaches out a hand to grip the back of Nines’ now-messy hair and pull him in for another kiss. Lazier, more languid. He can taste himself on the alpha’s tongue now, their scents mingling in the air between them. He took a breath and pulled back.

****

“Fuck. That was good- where did you learn that?”

****

Nines’ LED spun quickly, a tilt to his head.

****

“I’ve seen both methods used, but not together. I suppose I decided on my own to try it.”

****

Gavin laughed, throwing his head back.

****

Fucking android.

****

“Yeah well I’m pretty sure that’s the hardest I’ve come in fucking  _ years _ .”

****

That got a furrow and a confused expression from the alpha, hand fidgeting slightly on his chest.

****

“It wasn’t… difficult. There’s no reason you couldn’t have experienced that pleasure before now.”

****

Gavin stilled, lifting his head to stare at the android whose LED was spinning a sporadic red.

****

Yeah. He was right. Getting him to come wasn’t very difficult, especially during his heats. He’d just never pushed for it- never asked for it. Got off with a knot in his ass and a rough hand on his cock and rode the just-barely-enough satisfaction until he was left alone long enough to take care of it himself.

****

Fuck. He’d really been scraping the bottom of the barrel, huh?

****

He glanced down, choking slightly when he realized the android was still hard in his sweats, angling himself just enough that it didn’t press against Gavin’s leg. Frustratingly polite.

****

He was sated for now, there would be enough time-

****

He reached up to push at the alpha’s shoulder, grunting as the idiot didn’t budge.

****

“C’mon. Just lay down for me, yeah?”

****

Nines looked up curiously at him, nodding once and lowering himself onto the bed.

****

Gavin grinned, leaning forward to press his lips against Nines’, starting a languid pace. Nines hummed, reaching up to pull them chest-to-chest. Gavin squirmed lazily, focusing on giving Nines as much sensation as possible before moving to his jaw and mouthing the underside.

****

Nines arched back, exposing every inch of soft skin to the treatment and humming happily.

****

He felt the android finally take a deep breath, a shudder wracking his body as he relaxed into the sheets. Taking opportunity, he moved down to messily kiss the torso bared to him. Nines gripped the sheets as he maintained the intensity, sucking and lapping at the smooth skin of his chest. Focused, slowly ramping up and moving down, latching onto a pale nipple and  _ sucking. _

****

Nines arched, a garbled whine escaping his throat as he laved attention between both nipples.

****

He smirked as he continued moving down, dipping a tongue into the android’s navel- replicating the gentle twist Nines had used on him before. The muscle under his lips twitched as the alpha gasped, hips shifting anxiously below the weight of his body. Gavin could feel the line of Nines’ cock pressing into his abdomen, a jerky and desperate movement.

****

Gavin slid his hands down, digging his fingers into Nines’ jeans and pulling down. 

 

Nines got the memo, lifting his hips just enough to make it easy for Gavin to pull them to just above his knees. Nines whined, hands shooting up from their place in the sheets to tangle in his hair and grip. Gavin smirked, glancing up at the synth staring down at him eyes wide and lips open in anticipation.

****

Fucking virgin android. All the knowledge in the world- enough protocols and directives to know exactly what was coming next and yet unable to contain himself.

****

Gavin grinned mirthfully, leaning down to swallow the tip of the alphas thick cock.

****

Nines  _ wailed _ . His hands squeezing and shaking in Gavin's hair as his abdomen trembled. Such small rhythmic tremors like something was shorting out in that perfectly crafted head of his.

****

Gavin swirled his tongue around the tip of the heavy cock in his mouth, shifting his body against the mattress before taking it deeper.

****

Nines’ hips jerked frantically, Nines whining and clearly trying to keep himself still. Trying not to hurt his more fragile human partner.

****

Gavin wasn't having it.

****

He opened his mouth wide, taking Nines down to the hilt. It was uncomfortable- the alpha's cock slipping a ways down his throat and thick enough to cause soreness, but the reaction was completely fucking worth it.

****

“G-g-gavin!”

****

Static. Like a radio with shitty signal. Skipping like an old CD player. Nines sounded completely fucking wrecked and it's all for him. Better than any music he's ever heard in his life.

****

He closed his eyes, running his tongue along the base of his cock and testing for a knot. He could feel it ever so slightly just inside his lips. The smallest swell inside loose skin- hot to the touch. He's done this before- has had his mouth knotted more times than he's willing to admit.

****

It's not great, but for Nines he'll do it.

****

But before he can stimulate the very promising knot- Nines pulls on his hair, lifting Gavin up and away while he slides out from underneath him. Gavin hisses, works his jaw to alieve the soreness and take in a deep breath of thick, potent rut.

****

Fuck.

****

Gavin falls flat on his face, arching his back as the scent pulls an ache of need from his core. He manages to lift himself onto his forearms before a pair of hands grope over his ass, followed quickly by the press of soft lips on his lower back. Moaning, he pressed back into the warm body behind him seeking out more touch.

****

He manages to lift his head, turning to look back at the alpha folded over him. He’d gotten rid of his jeans completely, LED pulsing a bright yellow as he met the omega’s gaze. Nines’ hair was a mess, chest flushed blue as he pulled Gavin’s hips tight against himself, grinding his erection against the omega’s ass.

****

Gavin groaned, pressing his cheek into the sheets and grinding back.

****

“C’mon, you gonna fuck me? Mount me like a bitch and knot me? Fuck, you feel so good.”

****

Nines’ pale eyes widened, but the jerk in his hips betrayed just how much the words affected him. His grip tightened, almost bruising as his cock continued to drag through the excess slick on his ass.

****

Nines froze for a moment, closing his eyes as his LED sputtered.

****

Gavin couldn’t contain the cry that tore from his throat as he felt the alpha firmly and slowly enter him. Fuck it was perfect. The perfect stretch and the perfect amount of depth. Fucking perfect, plastic alpha. Just enough- more than enough to make his legs shake as he took all that the alpha gave him.

****

He felt lips press against his shoulder blades, a slight graze of teeth along the juncture of his shoulder. A warm chest against his back, a hand wrapping around his as the alpha bracketed him completely.

****

Nothing like he was used to and all the more shocking. He gasped, pressing up into the android’s torso as he squirmed on the cock settling warm and heavy inside him.

****

“Gavin.”

****

A soft plea, causing his heart to jump and forcing him to press his face into the sheets and away from the alpha’s gaze. There’s no way that soft of a sound was made for him- not for his crazy fucking ass. Ignoring it, he writhed back trying to distract and coax the android into moving.

****

Groaning in frustration when it didn’t fucking work.

****

“Gavin, look at me.”

****

He took a deep breath, turning his head to glance at Nines through semi-closed lids. The android was gazing down at him, LED a soft blue as he smiled gently. Painfully gently, like merely seeing Gavin’s face was enough to bring him contentment.

****

“Don’t look away, Gavin. Watch me as I fuck you. I want you to know it’s me- that I’m the one inside you. Not them,  _ me. _ ”

****

Gavin bit back a whimper as the words crashed over him- he’d never heard the android cuss before, much less speak like  _ that. _ It was like molten fire in his veins, urging him to give the alpha everything he wanted and more.

****

“Y-yeah, okay. Whatever you- FuCK!”

****

Nines’ hips pulled back and snapped into his with firm force, pushing his body into the nest and keeping him there. He felt the hand around his fist grip tightly, teeth pressing into his shoulder as a pace was set.

****

The drag of the alpha’s cock was enough to reduce him to whimpers and garbled words as it filled him so fucking completely. It pressed against every inch of him, pressing against his prostate and sending jolts of constant pleasure through his core. He could feel the way his cock was drooling onto the mattress, aching and jumping at each new thrust.

****

He kept Nines’ face in his view, watching as different expressions crossed over him. Still too fucking contained for what they were doing and it  _ pissed him off _ .

****

“What’s the matter, can’t fuck me like you wanna?”

****

A jab, designed for a reaction and he got one. A soft whimper as Nines bit his lip and closed his eyes.

****

“I-I can’t. I don’t want to-”

****

“Hurt me? You’re fucking kidding me right? Enough with the bullshit and  _ fuck me!” _

****

He slammed his hips back, driving the alpha’s cock deep inside him with a grunt as he bottomed out. Enough playtime, he needed more.

****

Nines snarled, wrapping his arms under Gavin’s torso and hooking his hands over his shoulders- bracing him tightly before upping his pace. Gavin felt breath on his neck, barely able to keep an eye on the android as he was jerked back and forth on his cock.

****

Fucking perfect. Every hard thrust sending shocks of pleasure through his body and forcing him to shudder and scream as he came on the alpha’s cock. A pleased growl vibrated through his back as Nines repositioned and drove in at another angle. He could feel his hole clenching and gripping at the alpha as his body tried to coax him into a lock.

****

As soon as his vision was clear and his body stopped shaking, he reached back to claw at the alpha’s side and try to express his need. He needed Nines to come, needed to feel his knot spread him open and tie them together. He wasn’t going to come again until he did and fuck the need was eating him alive.

****

“Mnngh! Nines, c-c’mon. Please! Fuck, please!”

****

He sobbed as the felt the alpha pull away, taking his perfect cock with him. Reached out blindly as he was pushed down and onto his back, a warm and heavy body settling on his. Shouted as he was entered again, muffled by a pair of lips pressed over his own.

****

He felt a hand reach under his thigh, pushing it back tight against his torso as Nines sat up slightly to get a better angle.

****

“I’m-mmm. I need to knot.”

****

That static tremble was back, fueling his curiosity and causing him to glance up at the android towering over him. Nines’ LED was spinning wildly between yellow and flashes of red, signs of intense sensation and emotion. Gavin smirked, reaching down to grip at his own cock and work himself.

****

“Then c’mon. Give it to me.”

****

Something in Nines’ posture changed, his expression flipping as his hips slapped against his ass. Driving himself deep and grinding, lips open as he focused on his own pleasure. Gavin could feel the swell of the knot slipping inside him, making him shudder and clamp down.

****

So good. So fucking perfect.

****

His body tightened and seized as the alpha finally swelled completely, LED flashing red and stilling as his knot caught and spilling inside. The sensation was more than enough to make him come again, painting his own chest white as the android thrust shallowly. His mind floated pleasantly while he rode the satisfaction of a good fuck.

****

Slowly coming back to himself, he realized that Nines’ LED was still spinning a violent red, eyes squeezed shut and mouth hanging open. He wasn’t breathing.

****

“Hey, hey. Talk to me, Nines.”

****

He reached out, rubbing a hand over the alpha’s arm that was still pinning his leg back and trying to coax him into talking.

****

Watery blue eyes opened, focusing on him as the LED started stuttering stripes of yellow.

****

“I-I think- I think I’m still coming.”

****

He could see it now, the sharp and rhythmic tremble in the android’s hips.

****

He laughed, patting the alpha’s arm.

****

“Yeah, that’ll happen. Breathing helps. You should try it sometime.”

****

Nine’s brows furrowed before realization dawned, a quiet ‘oh’ slipping from him as his chest expanded slowly. The LED slipped into a smoother yellow, the android visibly relaxing.

****

The alpha glanced down, taking in his position and carefully stretching Gavin’s leg back out, taking advantage to move them both slowly onto their sides. Nines settled at his back, wrapping an arm around his chest and squeezing gently.

****

Silence filled the room, Gavin falling into a light doze before the alpha shifted.

****

“Was that… good?”

****

Gavin snorted, reaching back to tangle his fingers in the android’s hair.

****

“It was great. Perfect actually. Stay and fuck me for the rest of the week?”

****

A low chuckle and a squeeze.

****

“So greedy, Gavin.”

****

He laughed, settling happily into the nest and reaching over for a loose blanket to pull over them both.

****

“What about you? How you feeling?”

****

A thoughtful hum resonated behind him before lips pressed into the back of his neck.

****

“I could do it again.”

****

Gavin tucked the blanket under his chin, pressing back into the warm body of his partner and snorting.

****

“Bet you fuckin’ could.”

****

The arm around his chest pulled snuggly and Gavin sighed. He tried to stay awake, falling asleep and jerking back from the edge.

****

“Sleep, Gavin. I'll be here when you wake.”

****

He was satisfied- fully and entirely satisfied for the first time in fucking years. He felt like he could actually sleep and wait out the next wave with the android behind him. He relaxed into the warmth and closed his eyes.

****

Just as he was drifting away he felt a gentle press of lips on his cheek, hearing a soft voice.

****

_ “I'll always be here.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What we didn't see: 
> 
> Nines destroying his own room in search of perfect nesting materials while also frantically researching heatsex positions.
> 
> Hank cornering Nines and thoroughly promising to fuck shit up if Nines gets hurt in any way while Connor AirDrop's him some info packets on humans and sex because he's a bro like that.
> 
> Nines ending his breathing protocols to keep from being overwhelmed by just how good Gavin's heat smells.
> 
>  
> 
> I'm thinking of possibly putting a third chapter in? Maybe one with a little more mush as these two idiots learn how to be affectionate with each other after the heat. Gavin is still very much walled off and it feels icky leaving it that way because Nines just wants to be let in. T_T
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway! Come find me on twitter! https://twitter.com/Vertizontally


	3. Wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin still doesn't know how to trust and makes mistakes.
> 
> Sometimes it's okay to be a little scared.

Gavin woke slowly, senses coming back to him gradually as if his head was made of molasses.

****

He was warm. Too warm. Sweaty, sticky, and  _ too warm. _

****

Kicking at the blankets around his body, he basked in the cool morning air and tried to work through the heavyness. Post-heat exhaustion was a bitch and all he wanted to do was curl back under and sleep for a week. He’s done it before. The rush of hormones and activity meant achiness and tiredness for at least the next two days. He hadn’t eaten much either, never did during his seasons.

****

Nines had kept him fed and hydrated as best he could, finding success with shakes and other more liquid fare. The attempt at care showed, allowing him to feel far less worn down than usual.

****

Gavin groaned, shifting his hips and feeling the deep-body ache that wasn’t all that unpleasant, just a biting reminder that he’d been rode hard. Repeatedly.

****

Fuck. Nines really did a number on him. Glorious bastard.

****

_ Nines. _

****

The size of his usually-holds-only-one-person-bed meant Nines had been pressed close against him for the past four days, but there’s no body curled against him today. He lifted his head, rolling onto his back and glancing at the other side of the bed.

****

He stopped breathing, realizing the bed was empty.

****

The  _ nest _ was empty.

****

Gavin curled in on his side, feeling as if a fist had wrapped around his heart.

****

He tried to control it, but was instantly torn in different directions. Torn between the need to  _ listen _ and hope that maybe Nines was just elsewhere in the apartment, crumbling further at the utter silence. Anger at himself, red-hot loathing.

****

He should’ve expected this. He had, even been careful to keep himself from looking too much into their arrangement. Why did it still fucking hurt to be left behind? This is merely one of many times it’s happened, he should be used to it by now.

****

Nines had said he’d stay until the end. Gavin realises that the “End” must’ve meant around 2am when the last of his heat broke. Why did he think it meant anything else?

****

Of course Nines didn’t want to deal with him afterwards.

****

He sucks in a breath, pain quickly turning to cold anger the way it always has. Motivating him to push his aching body from the nest and pull it apart, balling the bedding the corner of his room and shoving the sheets in the washer.

****

The apartment is cold and quiet. Yawning in its emptiness.

****

Gavin grabs clothing off the floor, throwing on the first suitable thing he can find- a soft grey hoodie. He pauses a moment as he realizes it’s Nines’, but can’t push himself to pull it off. It still smells like him and his body is  _ aching _ for it despite the simmering anger.

****

Fuck the asshole. The hoodie is his now. Forfeit.

****

Nest suitably destroyed (he remembers now why he stopped letting alpha’s do this shit- just more mess to be cleaned up) and room decent enough to be able to deal with later after he takes a fucking shower _ -fuck he feels disgusting-  _ he stalks out to his tiny balcony, shuddering against the chill. His e-cig is still sitting on the shitty glass patio table where he left it five days ago and he sighs in relief as he realizes it’s still got enough charge to allow him a few draws.

****

The vapor is soothing, helps smooth the frayed nerves under his skin. Post-heat hormonal bonding is a fucking bitch. Always has been. His body is still aching for the synth’s presence despite the rage curdling in his gut. When he was younger, he’d get  _ beggy _ trying to convince his heat partners to stay. Whimpering and sniveling like the alpha leaving was tantamount to abandonment. He hated his younger self for being that weak.

****

Not anymore. He’s done this long enough and by the time he sees Nines again at the precinct in two days, he’ll be just fine. A little pissier than usual maybe, but he’ll be fine. He’s done it before.

****

But why did it hurt so much this time?

****

He takes another drag with the last bit of energy his e-cig has to give, letting out a deep sigh.

****

Stupid. This time was no different than the rest. The alpha had only offered out of a sense of  _ duty _ anyway. It worked, Gavin was out of his heat and unharmed. Any words the rut-drunk asshole had said during their time together meant nothing. Just a means to an end.

****

_ “Look at me, Gavin.” _

****

_ “Beautiful. All mine.” _

****

_ “Scream for me, love.” _

****

_ “I’ll always be here.” _

****

Gavin shivered in the chill air.

****

It meant nothing. Just pillow talk from an alpha having his first shared rut and saying whatever came to mind. Even at his most heat-addled, he knew that it was all a lie. No-one told him shit like that- why would they? He knew the score. Always has.

****

“Gavin?”

****

At first, he thought it was just his mind playing tricks on him. The bond-starved side of him coming out to play when he was feeling like shit. The voice called out so quietly that he did little more than frown, flexing his fist around his mod and mentally berating himself.

****

Until the voice called out again, loud enough to know it wasn’t just a mirage.

****

Gavin whipped his head around, staring back into his bedroom through the open glass door, spotting Nines standing in the middle of it.

****

His LED spun a bright red, hand on his arm in an imitation of nervousness, eyes glancing between himself and the pile of bedding on the floor. Gavin could’ve sworn he saw a flicker of pain, pushing the absurd notion away before it could affect him.

****

“Guess you forgot your shit, huh?”

****

There was a fraction of recoil in Nines’ face, vulnerability in his grey eyes and it  _ pissed him off. _ Fucker doesn’t get to come crawling back after just leaving him out to dry. Doesn’t get to look like the last five days meant anything to him when the truth has been out in the open from the start.

****

“Heat’s over, asshole. If you could just get your shit and get out, that would be great.”

****

Nines opened his mouth as if to speak, but shut it with a clack of teeth against Gavin’s cold demeanor, clenching his jaw shut and turning away. Gavin watched as he pulled his bedding from the pile on the floor, throwing it into that idiotic laundry basket he’d brought with him and hauling it out of the bedroom.

****

As soon as Gavin heard the front door slam shut, he relaxed against the balcony breathing a heavy sigh. The alpha was gone, and it would only take a few hours to get his life back to normal.

****

That stabbing pain was in his chest again and he grimaced, cursing his nature and rubbing it with the heel of his palm.

****

It did very little to soothe the deep emptiness, but he knew better than to wallow. It would be gone by the end of the week at most. He still had some anti-anxiety pills around here somewhere. It would help take the edge off while he rode out the temporary bond starvation.

****

He heard a chirp by his feet, spotting his obnoxious tabby rubbing against his leg.

****

He groaned in mild disgust.

****

“C’mon, D. You don’t wanna do that. God knows what the fuck I’m covered in.”

****

The Doof merely murrped at him, continuing to rub against him with fervor, no doubt trying to cover some of the strange scent on Gavin’s skin with his own.

****

Fuck, if his  _ cat  _ thought he smelled bad, then he needed a shower.

****

===

****

Gavin is stepping out of his bathroom, towel wrapped around his waist and feeling much more human when he decides he’s ready to deal with everything. He takes a deep breath at the sight of his bedroom, inadvertently taking in the musky scent of sex and shuddering again.

****

He’d need to air out his whole fucking place. This is why he never did this at home unless strictly necessary. The scent would only make the next few days worse for him.

****

He stalks over to his dresser, pulling on a clean pair of sweats and wrapping the towel around his shoulders to catch the water dripping off his hair. The crisp scent of soap drifting up from it offered good protection from the smells around him. He leans down to grab at his comforter, shoving it in the washer after moving the sheets into the dryer. The pillows would be next.

****

He’s far more relaxed when he steps back into his room, the anti-anxieties working through his system to help him take in the scene around him. Minimal damage. Heat satisfied. Room in the process of recovery. All-in-all a decent outcome considering.

****

He brought up his hand to rub at the bruising ache that was still settled in his chest like it inhabited his bones. The pills deadened it a bit, but he could still feel the loneliness clawing its way out like some emotional chest-burster. He was used to temporary bonds taking during his seasons, but this one was a killer. He’d been too vulnerable, too close to the alpha of choice.

****

He’d probably be nursing his wounds for awhile.

****

_ What did Nines feel? Can plastic feel the chemical reaction of a pairing like flesh can? _

****

Who was he kidding, Nines was perfectly fine.

****

He grumbles, running fingers through his wet hair. He can feel the slow creep of hunger resurfacing and he knows he ought to head it off before it has him crumbling in pain. He’s lost a few pounds during his heat, but nothing worrisome or unusual. He’d need to eat soon though.

****

Walking down the hallway, he turns to his kitchen and freezes.

****

There’s a cluster of paper sacks on the counter and Gavin feels his heart stop.

****

He moves to the counter, peeking into the sacks one by one, pulling out fresh bread, fruits, eggs, yogurt, and a handful of other items obviously purchased at a local grocer. More specifically, the fancy one right down the street that he was sure he wasn’t allowed into on account of being scruffy and clearly not health-conscious enough to belong.

****

Nines hadn’t abandoned him. Hadn’t dipped out intending to leave him to his own devices.

****

He’d gone to get fucking  _ groceries _ . He was going to make fucking  _ breakfast. _

****

Gavin opens the last sack, eyes widening significantly.

****

Pulling out the wrapped bundle, Gavin realizes that what he’s holding in his hands are actual, honest to fucking god  _ flowers.  _ Nothing too gaudy, just a bundle of brightly colored daisies wrapped in a fiber sheet.

****

_ “Fuck.” _

****

He was an asshole.

****

===

****

Nines is at his desk like usual when Gavin finally crawls into work, feeling just as slimy and anxious as he has for the past two days. 

****

He hasn’t been able to reach out to Nines at all- the absolute coward he is. He’s got a handful of half written texts and a good few hours spent staring at Nines’ contact in his phone, but he could never bring himself to actually talk to the guy. He could still feel the battle of emotions creeping under his skin- the self-loathing at himself for not realizing sooner that Nines wouldn’t have abandoned him, the frustration at himself for not being able to just lay back and  _ trust  _ like a normal person. 

****

If he had been able to just settle and wait twenty fucking minutes before jumping to conclusions, then that morning would have gone incredibly different. He was just so  _ used _ to the way these things usually went. Was used to embracing the internal anger of his abandoned omegan instincts. He’s only been wrong once in nearly twenty years and it had to be with the one alpha that seemed to actually give a fuck.

****

Nines didn’t look up at him when he sat down at their shared desk, apparently focused on his own work.

****

“Good morning, Detective.”

****

Cold. Polite. Impersonal. It made his stomach curdle.

****

“Mornin’”, he muttered, taking a deep sip of his coffee before booting up his terminal.

****

He already knows he’s going to be a coward today too.

****

What if he’s wrong? Even if Nines hadn’t left him behind like originally thought, the android probably wanted nothing to do with him now. Not after the way he reacted.

****

Leave it up to Gavin fucking Reed to not only kill any chance of a decent relationship, but also destroy his normal work life too.

****

Nines doesn’t offer any more small talk, and Gavin is grateful. He’s not sure he could handle it right now and he might just end up doing something even more stupid than he already has.

****

===

****

The day is frustratingly normal yet not normal at all.

****

Nines and him work well together like they always have, but the easy teasing and partnership was long gone. No jokes, no ribbing, just infuriating silence beyond any talk relevant to the current case. It’s driving him crazy and he’s been having to keep himself medicated just to keep from crumbling under the pressure of it all.

****

The pairing bond still tore at his chest, making it hard to breathe if he allowed himself to gaze at Nines for too long. The need to touch, scent,  _ be close _ battling with the nauseous guilt and nervousness to wreak havoc on his mind and body.

****

His only bastion against the onslaught is coffee. Sweet, sweet, mania inducing coffee. Coffee took the edge off as well as his pills did, turning the anxiety into fitless energy that could be used and spent elsewhere instead of drowning him.

****

Was it healthy to cope like this? Nah, probably not. Did he care? Fuck no.

****

His hands are shaking uncontrollably by lunchtime, and he’s practically bolting out of the precinct to get into his car and sit in the silence. He’s not hungry, not going to drive the thing anywhere, but the stillness is always a welcome reprieve. Makes it possible to calm down and handle the rest of the day.

****

Break isn’t nearly long enough, but he feels a little more capable than he did before.

****

He heads straight for the break room, ignoring everyone around him and zeroing on the coffee machine that he’s probably nearly drained just by himself. He makes to rinse his mug before refilling it.

****

He already has it half drank by the time he sits down at his desk, blatantly ignoring the alpha staring across from him.

****

Fuck he’s exhausted.

****

===

****

He’s slinking away to his car, having spent two hours longer in the office than he planned and utterly drained. He needs to go home and crawl under a pile of blankets and sleep for ten years.

****

He knows he won’t even get an hour, but it’s the thought that counts.

****

===

****

The next four days go like this. Gavin feels like a single frayed nerve by the end of it. His work is suffering and he’s sloppy. The ache in his chest isn’t  _ going away _ and he doesn’t know what to do.

****

If he hadn’t fucked up so badly, he would’ve messaged Nines by now.

****

As it was, it had nearly been two weeks since they’d spoken to each other outside of work and it was killing him. He dreaded going into work and dreaded going home. At least at home there was that stupid grey hoodie he could curl around and pretend he didn’t need. At work it was just -  _ cold. _

****

Tina had finally pulled him aside, demanding to know what the fuck happened. He had to mutter his pitiful fucking story and watch as his only fucking friend stared at him with that look that said “You dumb fuck.”.

****

Or maybe Tina had actually said that. He’s not sure.

****

They got drunk that night. Well,  _ he _ got drunk, Tina just had a few.

****

He vaguely remembers grinding against someone in a club and getting pinned to a wall. The ache in his ass suggests that it went about as far as he expected it to go. The soreness in the muscle of his hips and back tells him that he’s probably bruised. He vaguely remembers a firm impact on his lower back, a few of them really. Remembers the satisfied growl of the alpha seeking dominance over him.

****

God, he can never fucking keep it together can he?

****

His last memory is puking into his own toilet before everything goes black- which explains why he’s laying in a cold fucking tub in a freezing bathroom with The Doof staring at him from the ledge. The fucking  _ ache _ is still there and he wants to claw it out with his own fingers, can feel the sting of what was probably a drunken attempt to do so sometime in the night.

****

He groans as he realizes he’s stained a perfectly good shirt with his own fucking blood. The gashes run deep and he’s going to have to scrub the dried gore from under his nails.

****

His alarm is blaring from the room and he wants to watch the world burn.

****

===

****

_ He’s worse. _

****

_ So he is. _

****

**_Nines._ **

****

**_Connor._ **

****

Nines doesn’t look over as Gavin stumbles into his chair, muttering under his breath.

****

_ His pulse is erratic, he appears to be suffering from a hangover, has symptoms of extreme exhaust- _

****

_ Stop. He does not wish for my help and I do not wish to know what- _

****

_ He’s bleeding _ _. _

****

Nines startles, LED spinning a sharp red as he reflexively glances over at Gavin. The detective seems to be focused on his terminal, leaning at an awkward and obviously uncomfortable angle, that grimace in his expression that belied underlying pain.

****

He recognizes that look, but isn’t used to seeing it on Gavin outside of his heats.

****

He verifies what Connor has already shared with him- that there’s a slowly growing smatter of blood and plasma on the front of his dark shirt. Gavin had no-doubt worn it to cover the stains, though had probably neglected to bandage himself properly in his addled state.

****

_ He’s injured. _

****

_ Yes. _

****

It’s all Nines can say before pulling his eyes away and focusing once more on his terminal.

****

He failed.

****

He could withstand the constant ache in his chest as long as he knew he’d kept Gavin safe. That the detective didn’t have to suffer at the hands of someone just because he had no other option.

****

But he failed. Gavin had still gotten hurt.

****

_ Officer Chen is also exhibiting signs of a hangover. _

****

Nines’ eyes dart to the far corner where her desk sits. Connor is -of course- correct. It appeared that the two humans had gone out together- a likely theory given Gavin’s closeness to Tina.

****

Nines waits until she gets up for her break, following her outside.

****

He wants answers.

****

===

****

Gavin is in the bathroom on his break, dabbing a wet paper towel at his chest and trying not to cuss too loudly.

****

The fucking gouges (they’re not just scratches like he originally thought, drunk him had really gone at it) wouldn’t stop weeping and kept breaking open if he moved too much. There’s black lint stuck in a few of the scabs, courtesy of his stupid fucking shirt and the fact he hadn’t had any gauze at home.

****

He’s gonna have to buy more when he ge-

****

“Detective.”

****

Gavin curses, startling bad enough to flinch away from the sink and drop his wad of paper towels, banging his elbow against the hand dryer and yelping before finally turning and shoving his forehead into the wall in sheer embarrassment.

****

Fuck he was a mess. And now the fucking toaster knew it too.

****

Silence hung awkwardly.

****

He secretly hopes that Nines saw his display of stupidity and walked away, but he knows that’s not the truth. The synth was here for a reason and he wouldn’t leave until his mission was accomplished.

****

But that’s okay. He can wait the fucker out.

****

_ “Gavin.” _

****

The ache in his chest is back, making his breath stutter. Hearing Nines say his name was way more than he was expecting, knocking the air out of his lungs.

****

“Gavin, please.”

****

He sucks in a breath, pushing off the wall and trying to avoid aggravating the ache in his back and hips. He knows without a doubt that Nines can see all of it regardless, but he has some pride.

****

He still can’t meet the android’s eyes, staring at his stupid shiny fucking shoes and gritting out a sharp  _ “What?” _ that echoes in the small bathroom.

****

The shiny black leather he’s focused on move closer, almost hypnotically and between the pain in his body and the ache in his heart he can’t make himself react until a too-warm hand gripped lightly under his chin and pulled.

****

He’s growling lowly as the synth meets his gaze. He doesn’t want to be touched - doesn’t want to be alone without it either. The gentle touch does awful things to the empty bond in his chest, making his breath hitch.

****

Nines gaze is soft and guilt burns through him, making him itch to lash out. Drive the alpha and his own emotions away before they eat him alive.

****

“Breathe, Gavin.”

****

The words float through his mind and he’s suddenly aware that he’s not breathing, maybe hasn’t for a little while. He gasps in a short breath, unwilling to expand his chest too much and aggravate the pain there.

****

“I’m not going to ask what happened, I already know. I just merely wish to help. Will you allow me to?”

****

Gavin feels fresh panic course through him. Nines wants to help him? What the fuck, why-

****

_ “Why?” _

****

He doesn’t bother to hide the confusion and disbelief in his tone. Bares himself for the alpha to see just what a mess his is. Hopes it’s enough to make Nines turn away while also begging it isn’t.

****

_ Fuck _ he’s a mess.

****

“I… I just want to. Please.”

****

Nines soft tone blasts through the remaining walls he has forced between them, the pleading voice piercing him through and leaving him open and bloody in front of the synth. So fucking honest and the only reason they’re even in this situation is because Gavin is not only a fucking asshole, but a coward too.

****

The emotion wells in his throat and he can’t force himself to speak, just sharply nods his head and tracks Nines’ movement as he places a first aid kit onto the counter.

****

His breath is hitching as Nines carefully cleans and bandages his chest, stress, pain, and embarrassment clawing at him. He’s reached out at some point, has a hand wrapped tightly around the synth’s bicep and is surprised to not have been shaken off.

****

What was supposed to be a temporary bond is still clawing at him with every touch. Begging him to do something- say something. He wants to but his lips won’t fucking move and he’s a goddamn fucking  _ coward _ just because he can’t say two fucking words.

****

_ I’m sorry. _

****

Deft fingers trace along the bruising on the back of his ribcage, analyzing gently without any unnecessary force.

****

_ I’M SORRY. _

****

 A warm hand laying over the bandages on his chest and pressing softly as if just to feel. As if the android knows what he’s feeling and wants to ease the ache.

****

**_I’M SORRY._ **

****

His own hand is taken, pressed against something warm, firm, and humming softly. He forces himself to look up, seeing Nines’ hand over his own, holding it to his chest. As if he feels the same and wants Gavin to  _ know. _

****

Gavin breaks.

****

He pulls the android down, pressing their lips together feverishly. Feels the restrained emotion inside burn with each momentary contact. Nines is pushing him back into the wall, seeking touch with the kind of desperation that Gavin can feel in his own bones.

****

“I’m sorry.”

****

Nines doesn’t stop, doesn’t tell him that everything is okay and he doesn’t need to apologize and it leaves Gavin to repeat himself with each breath and hope that it’s enough.

****

“I know.”

****

It’s spoken softly into his ear and Gavin can feel tears running down his face in relief.

****

It’s not forgiveness, but it’s not rejection either. It’s an open door, an acknowledgement that there will be another chance given. Another opportunity to maybe do it right.

****

The press of lips stop, Nines pulling away slightly to look Gavin in the eyes.

****

“I’m not like them.”

****

_ Please don’t treat me like them. _

  
  
Gavin can hear the unspoken plea, the request to be given a chance.

****

It’s going to be difficult. There’s no way it won’t be after years of expecting the same behaviors over and over again. He’s going to have to learn to trust if he hopes for this to work.

****

His breath catches as the pressure of a hand on his chest increases for a moment, making him aware that they’re both still touching each other where the ache of a starving bond echoes. He’s not sure what to do with the knowledge that Nines can feel it, has probably been feeling it as long as he has. Just presses his hand in return and watches as the android closes his eyes and sighs.

****

He hopes that this means something. Wants to believe that it does. Is still too afraid to humor the thought entirely.

****

“Yeah. Okay.”

****

Not quite a promise. Just a quiet expression of his willingness to try.

****

Nines presses his forehead to Gavin’s, taking in his scent and visibly relaxing.

****

Yeah.

****

He can try.

****

They both deserve that much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALRIGHT.
> 
> I think that just about wraps up all I wanted out of this story. I didn't want a magic fix-all. I wanted Gavin to still be fucked up by the end of this, but also willing to do better.
> 
> Sometimes you gotta get uncomfortable before you can force yourself to change.
> 
> Come talk to me on twitter? 
> 
> https://twitter.com/Vertizontally

**Author's Note:**

> What we didn't see: Nines watching Gavin in pain and reaching out to Connor in a panic because he doesn't know why he smells Heat and Sick at the same time and is about two steps away from calling an ambulance before Connor talks him down.
> 
> Also Connor and Nines sharing their experiences on opposite ends of the spectrum and Nines learning his particular flavor of alpha by what Connor shares of Hank's behaviors and what appeals to him online.
> 
> And finally Hank giving Nines a LookTM when he comes back inside smelling of randy Gavin Reed while Connor wi-fives him.


End file.
